A semiconductor device represented by an ID tag which is capable of transmitting and receiving data such as identification data by wireless has been advanced for practical application and the market is expected to increase as a new mode of a communication data terminal. An ID tag is also referred to as a wireless tag, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag, or an IC tag. Most ID tags which are now in practical use each has an antenna and an integrated circuit (IC chip) formed by using a semiconductor substrate.
An ID tag, being different than a magnetic card, a barcode and the like of which data can be read similarly by wireless, is superior in that stored data cannot be read physically and is not easily tampered. Moreover, an ID tag is advantageous in that it is not easily forged since relatively large scale of production equipment is required for manufacture unlike the magnetic card, the barcode and the like.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-13874 (Patent Document 1) describes an ID label having an advantage in that it is not easily forged. An antenna of the ID label described in the Patent Document 1 is cut off when the ID label is peeled off an object being stuck. Therefore, the ID label can be used as a seal so it can be reliably detected that it is peeled off.